


Wait, Are You Jealous?

by sugamama_crowshi



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Tsukki being a jealous boyfriend, also I'm a firm believer that Yamaguchi would pull a Neville Longbottom on us so he's hot and stuff, feat. lots of blushing baby crows, rated T for some swearing and hints of hanky panky after school, they're all third years now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_crowshi/pseuds/sugamama_crowshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei was never the type of guy to show his true feelings.<br/>Instead, he observed. He assessed. He calculated.<br/>But most of all, Tsukishima Kei watched how his best friend grew.</p><p>  <i>For Tsukkiyama Week 2015: Day 1. Jealous / <s>Double Date</s></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Are You Jealous?

Tsukishima Kei was never the type of guy to show his true feelings.

Instead, he observed. He assessed. He calculated.

But most of all, Tsukishima Kei watched how Yamaguchi grew.

How he slowly came out of his shell in high school. How he finally taught a very stubborn Tsukishima to regain his pride. How he began to work on receives and spikes during lunch break with Hinata after they went to the Spring Interhigh. How he cried when the third years said their final goodbyes at the end of the year. How he was the only second year who didn’t revel in the fact that he was now a senpai. How he wasn’t disheartened at being the pinch server (and not a regular) for the second year in a row. How he trained even harder. How he’d had a small growth spurt that put him just a hair taller than Kageyama (and pissed the setter off to no end). How he became the captain of the Karasuno men’s volleyball team after Ennoshita.

Those were the things everyone noticed. But Tsukishima noticed the other things. Like how Yamaguchi stood up straighter. How he smiled more. The way he rose up to the duties of leading a team. The boy was always there for anyone with nothing but kindness and advice that rivaled their old teammate Sugawara. He and Hinata were always the first two to shout “don’t mind” and “nice serve,” to give pats on the back and high-fives.

Yes, Yamaguchi had grown over the years. He became someone confident and dependable. And beautiful. Tsukishima had been surprised when he realized he was staring just a moment too long at the back of Yamaguchi’s head during class, or feeling his chest flutter whenever Yamaguchi laughed at their fellow teammates’ antics, or wishing to trace constellations into the freckles that dotted Yamaguchi’s back. It had shocked him when Yamaguchi asked him out halfway through their second year. In fact, Tsukishima was still surprised he had such an infectiously _perfect_ boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima checked his phone as he stood on the street corner. Yamaguchi was late. His boyfriend was always prompt when meeting him for their walk to school, but he wasn’t there today.

_Maybe he’s sick. Do I call him, or wait a bit more?_ Trying not to panic, Tsukishima sent him a quick text and went back to flipping through his music. He made it through two and a half songs before sending a second text.

**::Are you okay?::**

Yamaguchi obviously wasn’t as reliant on his boyfriend as Tsukishima was. He could probably get through a day without feeling so inadequate. A bile feeling began to bubble in the pit of his stomach, one he didn’t recognize. Thankfully, Tsukishima’s phone buzzed before he could berate himself further.

**::I’m fine. I’m just around the corner!::**

True to his word, a breathless Yamaguchi came around the corner, smiling and waving.

“Morning, Tsukki!” he panted.

Relief flooded the stoic boy, but he just turned his back to Yamaguchi. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, Tsukki. My mom wanted me to take out the garbage this morning, and the drop-off spot is in the other direction. And I realized I forgot my English homework when I got your first text, so I ran back to grab it.”

“I thought you might be sick. I was about to come over and check.”

He apologized again. The two began to walk towards the school, Tsukishima purposely keeping his pace slow until Yamaguchi caught his breath. After that they walked quickly.

“Sorry I made you wait. And that I worried you.”

Tsukishima sighed. “That’s not something you should be apologizing for, Yamaguchi.”

Those eyes didn’t stop staring at him though.

“What?” he asked.

Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling. “It’s nothing, Tsukki. You just seem grumpier than usual. Is something wrong?”

The taller boy flinched as his boyfriend poked his cheek. He could feel color rising to his face.

“It’s nothing,” he grumbled. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry.”

“Right, Tsukki! It’d look pretty silly if the captain arrived later than all the kouhai.” Yamaguchi laughed nervously. “They wouldn’t give me any slack about it. Especially Morita-kun and Yukimura-kun. I swear, they’re as bad as Nishnoya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai! At least they still listen without me having to yell at them much! Though I think the second years baby them a bit too much. You think those seven’d learn—”

Tsukishima watched without comment as Yamaguchi began to ramble. Since when did he get so animated? The laughing, smiling, hang-gesturing.

He no longer resembled the somewhat pathetic kid from elementary school. His round face was now angular. A strong jaw and even sharper cheekbones now made up his face. His hair—which had grow out during their second year—was tied back in a little ponytail at the nape of his neck. (Tsukishima was sure Yamaguchi would be teased for it the first time he wore his hair that way, but it was met with enthusiasm; Tanaka and Nishinoya even went as far as to buy the girliest hair-ties they could find for Yamaguchi. He’d laughed and worn them proudly each day until the two graduated.) There was now the beginnings of stubble that Yamaguchi had to shave every so often. Even the acne he’d been teased for had cleared up, leaving nothing but a map of freckles across his cheeks and nose. There was almost a glow about Yamaguchi that filled Tsukishima with a weird warmth. It was comforting.

“Also, I talked to Ennoshita-san yesterday. It’s been a while since he’s called, we only ever text. Anyway, he was hoping to meet for coffee sometime soon.”

And there went the warmth. Tsukishima had to turn away so his scowl wasn’t obvious. The bile feeling began to rise again. Yamaguchi had gone to Ennoshita for extra training during their second year. The two had hit off well, and it grossed Tsukishima to no end how much time Yamaguchi spent with their senpai. Especially since it had been right after Tsukishima and Yamaguchi officially began dating.

“Do you want to come too?” Yamaguchi asked as they rounded the bend where the school was right in front of them.

“No.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“It’s fine. Ennoshita-san and I weren’t particularly friends or anything. You deserve to have fun.” _Without me,_ he thought.

Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks at the school gate. Tsukishima was annoyed.

“Now what?”

“Wait, are you _jealous_?”

Tsukishima _tsk_ ed, but his blushing cheeks only turned more red as he turned away from Yamaguchi’s incredulous face. Go figures only his boyfriend could read him like an open book. He walked towards the gymnasium quickly, but Yamaguchi was hot on his heels.

“Tsukki, are you okay? 

“Fine!”

“Is this about me and Ennoshita being friends?”

He hesitated. _Shit, too long!_

“No,” he said indignantly.

“Oh my god, you _are_ jealous!”

Tsukishima stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the club room. Yamaguchi climbed up the first one so he could look Tsukki in the eye. The blond openly refused to meet his boyfriend's curious gaze.

Yamaguchi giggled and kissed Tsukishima’s cheek. “You’re so silly. Ennoshita and I are just friends, nothing more. Besides I’ve only got my eyes on you. Kei-chan.”

And then he winked, the cheeky bastard.

“Stop that, you guys gross me out.”

Yamaguchi turned and playfully stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, who was staring down at them from the top of the stairs. The setter scowled.

“I just unlocked the gym. Everyone else is already here. You might want to get a move on.”

“Thank you, King,” drawled Tsukishima, which earned him a sharp slap on the shoulder from Yamaguchi.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and headed to the club room. So did Tsukishima, who pushed his boyfriend away slightly.

“Lay off, Tadashi,” he grumbled.

“Sorry Tsu—”

Confused by the lack of response Tsukishima turned to look back at the bottom of the stairs, confused. The captain was blushing, his whole face practically glowing pink.

“You used my first name…”

_Shit!!!_ He only ever did that in private! Tsukishima knew his face was faring no better than Yamaguchi’s at the moment.

He cleared his throat. “Y-you did that first!” _Did he seriously just stutter?_

At that precise moment Kageyama and Hinata were exiting the club room together with identical leering faces. No doubt they heard his blunder.

“Look Kageyama, they’re blushing~”

“Aw, I didn’t think Kei-chan was capable of that.”

They were saved by the arrival of their manager, Yachi Hitoka, who immediately reprimanded the other third years for their behavior. She then gave Yamaguchi a few papers and a note from Coach Ukai. Tsukishima waited until everything was in order before the two of them entered the club room.

“Ossu!”

All the underclassmen greeted them back. Eventually everyone was getting changed for morning practice, the usual grumbling about school and sports and girls filling the room with a familiar hum.

Once he was dressed Yamaguchi clapped his hands together, calling for order. He was the immediate focus of everyone in the room.

“Alright everyone, practice in ten minutes. I want everyone warmed up and ready to go when I get to the gym, alright? Coach says he’s running late today, so we’ll start with some spiking drills. Matsubara-kun, Ueda-kun—” The two liberos snapped to attention. “—I want you two receiving for this. Everyone good? Excellent! Dismissed.”

They all left, leaving Tsukishima alone with his boyfriend. They shared a private few kisses before Yamaguchi pulled away. The two headed down to the gym, where the sound of the freak duo’s spikes could already be heard. Since they still had five minutes Yamaguchi let the team stretch rather that calling practice to a start. Tsukishima stood next to him.

“You’re still coming over later today, right?” Yamaguchi asked. “After practice.”

“Of course I am. Our exams are right around the corner. We need to study.”

“That is true. But more importantly…” He made sure no one else listening before leaning into Tsukishima’s ear. “Today’s my parents’ wedding anniversary, so they’re going out late for dinner. We’ll have the house to ourselves.”

Tsukishima almost choked on his own saliva at that. Thankfully, the only person who noticed was Yachi; she gave the two a knowing look as Yamaguchi called for practice to start.

Yes, Tsukishima Kei was never the type of guy to show his true feelings. But he only allowed his armor to slip when Yamaguchi Tadashi was involved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written Haikyuu!! fanfics. I honestly meant this to be about 500 words, but somehow I was still sitting here an hour later with six pages of volleyball dorks... (-_-)  
>  _((I also wanted to write Hinata and Kageyama being lil shits because yes.))_
> 
> Basically I have many headcanons about Yamaguchi that I unwittingly crammed into here. Hopefully it wasn't too boring. I tend to find I have no filter when it comes to rambling on fics.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [here](https://mamacrowsugawara.tumblr.com) if you so desire. I take fic requests.


End file.
